


圣诞雪轿车

by Dr_Bread



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bread/pseuds/Dr_Bread





	圣诞雪轿车

* * *

 

 “阿俊，我回来了”

 

 随着木门吱呀关上，黑色毛呢大衣上面覆着的雪被陈立农换鞋的动作而抖到了地上，地毯上化开成一小片。

 

 “我给你买…哇”

 

 屋里的布置不知道什么完成的。

 

就站在玄关那里，陈立农看着客厅的各种麋鹿和彩带的装饰，也忍不住发出了一声惊叹。素日里这个屋子也不会有过多花样的布置，平平淡淡就已经可以了，要庆祝节日的话，就到外面吃个饭。

 

 

 除非是阿俊的心思，不然这些布置品是绝对不会在屋子里出现的。

 

 

 屋里的中央暖气开得也有一段时间，

 

刚从零下十几度的外边回来，不消一会陈立农就觉得自己额头被刘海捂出了一层细汗。

 

脱掉大衣拿在手上，扫视了客厅一周也不见那个让自己特地提早回来跟他度过圣诞夜的人，礼物都买好了。

 

 

 “阿俊？”

 

 

 若是平时，林彦俊就会立刻从四面八方颠颠的跑过来扑到自己怀里。

 

可是今天却没有温暖的抱抱和那声农农叫的甜腻。

 

陈立农走到了沙发前又扭头去看，才发现了窝在沙发上睡觉的林彦俊。大冬天的，身上也穿的太单薄，只是套了件加大米白色的针织毛衣和白色的宽松睡裤，脚是光着的。

 

 

 “阿俊？”

 

 把手上的大衣小心地盖在林彦俊的身上，摁着沙发边蹲了下来，把脸往前凑，又叫了一声。沙发上的人似乎是被毛衣盖下来的动作弄醒了，迷糊的睁眼看到面前陈立农放大的脸，

 

“农农……”

 

小迷糊挤出了酒窝，那声农农与室内的暖气融合在了一起，像圣诞桌上橙黄色的杂果宾治，甜腻得让陈立农也跟着笑弯了眼，宠溺的捏了捏他的鼻子，陈立农将焐热了的手覆在林彦俊的肚子上。

 

“有了宝宝还不知道好好休息吗？”

 

“嗯…什么…”

 

 

看来还没睡醒。

 

陈立农起身，半弯着腰拉过林彦俊的手搭在自己肩上，自己坐到他身边把人搂在怀里，用大衣裹着。

 

“外面零下十几度知道吗？”

 

“嗯…”

 

“知道还穿这么少？不听话了？”

 

自己要工作，不能经常照顾他。可林彦俊有了身孕还不知道好好呆在卧室里休息，硬是要大工程的去布置家里的每个角落，爬上爬下的，要是动了胎气怎么办？

 

而且这么冷的天气还穿这么少，也不晓得替自己穿双袜子，就这么睡在沙发上着凉了怎么办，肚子里的宝宝怎么办？

 

有些生气的陈立农语气可能就重了些，怀里的人抖了一下。

 

孕期的Omega一般情绪都比较敏感，起伏很大。何况现在肚子里多了一个宝宝，又在哺乳期，两奶团子每天都涨涨的，很不舒服，正是最需要alpha的时候，陈立农又要顾及外面的工作，不能整天呆在家里陪着他的Omega。

 

 

被陈立农这么说一说，林彦俊倒委屈了，扁着嘴从那人的怀里坐起来，身上的大衣滑落，陈立农着急的又把它拿起来裹在林彦俊身上。

 

“穿好”

 

“你这么凶干什么……”

 

 

陈立农偏过头去看裹在大衣里的那个人。

 

他想，如果林彦俊是只猫，此刻他的耳朵肯定是耸拉着的，鼻子抽搭，尾巴软软的垂下来。

 

 

怎么怀孕了之后比以前更可爱了。

 

 

抚上小猫的脸颊，大拇指轻轻摩挲着他的眼角，另一只手摸了摸林彦俊微隆起的肚子，

 

那是他们两人的结晶，也是他的Omega送给他最珍贵的礼物。

 

“宝宝啊…你妈妈不开心了诶…怎么办啊…”

 

眼角时不时瞟向坐在身边的人，那人被他的动作和话语逗得勾起了嘴角，林彦俊拍掉了他摸着肚子的手。

 

“你才是妈妈”

 

“那不知道是谁叫我帮他买胸衣呢…”

 

林彦俊听到胸衣两个字之后赶紧抬手捂住陈立农那张嘴。

 

本来作为Omega就已经不是什么值得炫耀的事情了，现在怀孕了而且还产乳，原本平坦的胸部最近都大了不少，还涨涨的，走起路来都感觉到抖动，早上起来都得让陈立农帮自己吸干净奶水，可到了下午又涨了不少，没买胸衣的时候会弄湿衣服，都不敢出门。

 

“闭嘴啦……”

 

把脸上的手握在手心，凉凉的。

 

“今天还难受吗？”

 

“嗯…又多了好多奶水”

 

陈立农把人扯过来让他依偎在怀里，把大衣给他盖上，一手搂着他，一手从大衣里面探去。

 

大手覆上了圆润的胸部，因为要迎合哺乳期的到来，林彦俊的乳头变得比平常要大要凸，而且还异常敏感。陈立农的指尖也只是不经意的扫过凸起，就惹得林彦俊浑身发软。

 

“啊…”

 

隔着针织毛衣去挑逗下面的乳头，陈立农勾起食指不断地在上面抠弄，乳头传来的刺激让林彦俊微张着嘴皱眉头感受着，索性就往后靠着陈立农的胸膛由得他去玩弄，乳头被挑逗的更加挺立，像是要穿破毛衣呼之欲出。

 

林彦俊看不见大衣里面陈立农是如何玩弄着自己的乳头，只知道这种感觉真的是爽翻了。

 

“农农…帮我…”

 

“帮你什么？”

 

林彦俊撩起自己的上衣，两颗乳头可怜兮兮的暴露在空气当中，因为奶水过多，都变得发紫，需要人帮他把奶水吸出来。

 

陈立农故意的又往上面用指甲轻轻刮了一下乳尖，林彦俊尖叫出声不断颤抖着。

 

“吸…”

 

“吸什么？”

 

 

明知故问。

 

林彦俊难受又委屈的看着陈立农，眼眶里的泪水又在打转，他知道陈立农在故意逗他，可是如果再不快点吸出来的话，自己真的会难受死的，胸部里面好像在翻江倒海，有什么东西快要溢出来一样。

 

 

“怎么这么爱哭？想要帮你什么好好说”

 

“农农帮我吸…嗯啊…”

 

 

话还没说完陈立农就把头埋在林彦俊的胸口那里，突如其来的湿润和温热让他忍不住的发出了赞叹，手不自觉的放在了陈立农的后脑勺上轻轻地按着，让他更贴近自己。

 

 

陈立农将大衣拿开把人扑倒在沙发上。

 

 

属于哺乳期Omega的胸部像棉花糖一样柔软，陈立农不断地用手揉着胸部的肉，嘴上也没停下来，把乳头含在嘴里用舌尖细细的打圈，时不时又用门牙去啃咬着那颗惹人疼爱的乳头，陈立农的鼻尖尽是林彦俊的奶味，用力吸吮，香甜的奶水从乳尖流出来在舌尖上绽放着属于Omega的味道，和林彦俊的信息素味道一样，都是让人上瘾的奶味。

 

“农农好棒…再多一点…”

 

听到鼓励之后陈立农愈发卖力的在胸部那里变着花样去让林彦俊舒服，乳头离开了温热之后上面还带着点湿润，白白的乳水还挂在上面，陈立农用手指沾了点下来举到林彦俊的嘴边。

 

“张嘴”

 

林彦俊听话的张嘴把手指含着，小舌尖不断地在刺激着指尖的神经，陈立农感受着口腔内的温度和林彦俊舌头的运动，冰冰凉凉的手握着那根手指不断地舔舐。把奶水都舔干净之后更是害羞的把手指从嘴里拿出来，整根手指都布满了晶莹。

 

“乖”

 

作为奖励，陈立农双手揉着林彦俊的胸不断地往中间挤，奶水不断地从乳尖冒出来，林彦俊舒服得仰着头尖叫，双脚缠上了陈立农的腰肢。

 

“嗯啊…好爽…农农好棒…啊…”

 

陈立农身下的欲望渐渐苏醒，可是现在林彦俊在怀孕，看得到吃不着，只能每天帮他吸奶水，真的不够，每一次都是等他睡着之后就去洗手间自我安慰，说实话，感觉真的没有林彦俊的下面来的舒服刺激。

 

 

吸了好几下感觉都没什么液体出来了，陈立农想要起来，却感觉到腰上的腿收紧了。

 

“宝贝，奶水都吸干净了…”

 

“嗯…农农…我嗯…”

 

陈立农皱了皱眉，鼻尖传来的奶味越来越浓，不像是奶水的味道，看着沙发上的林彦俊难耐的扭动着身躯和潮红的脸，

 

陈立农知道，林彦俊的发情期提前了。

 

 

“怎么早了这么多？”

 

奶水都被吸了出来，可是体内的燥热却没有平息，反倒是越发强烈起来，嗅到了浓烈的奶香味，林彦俊脸上的潮红不自觉的浮上来，双腿夹着陈立农的腰身试图隔着裤子去磨蹭。

 

“宝贝…宝贝？林彦俊？…喂…看着我”

 

“嗯…”

 

沙发上的人眼神迷离，脸色是不自然的红润，奶味的信息素越发强烈，若不是陈立农alpha的定力比常人高，恐怕闻到这样的信息素味道，会忍不住发疯的去上了他。

 

强行捏着他的下巴让他对着自己，那双好看的凤眼现在就像是在勾引自己一样，林彦俊还在不断磨蹭着自己下身，但是现在是孕期，不行。

 

“林彦俊。”

 

“嗯…农农…我要”

 

“不可以，你现在怀孕不能做”

 

“嗯难受…”

 

 

林彦俊引着陈立农的手摸向他下身，早已经湿湿漉漉，淫水从内裤里渗出了出来。

 

 

那就没办法了。

 

 

“湿…嗯…”

 

 

陈立农跪在地上，帮林彦俊褪下裤子。

 

慢慢把林彦俊转过来抬起他的双腿架在两肩。内裤被肠液弄得湿透，姣好的生殖器官和秘密花园紧贴着布料，隐隐约约。

 

陈立农把内裤也脱掉，秘密花园里的露水像是不受控制一样不断往外流，沿着林彦俊的大腿根流到沙发上，小小的玉茎半抬头垂在中间，陈立农把它握在手心上下套弄着，舒适让林彦俊流出更多的淫液，带有情欲的奶香味更加刺激。

 

 

“都是有宝宝的人了，信息素还这么不知收敛……”

 

“干嘛…”

 

 

沙发上的人试图抬起头去看陈立农，可是因为肚子的关系放弃了，把旁边的抱枕拿过来垫在脑后。玉茎被套弄的速度越来越快，自己也快要高潮了，下意识的就要去摸却被人握住了手。

 

“农…要出来了…”

 

“嗯”

 

陈立农加快了手上的动作，随着头顶的人传了的舒叹，白浊泄在了自己手上。

 

“还难受吗？”

 

“难受…”

 

前面舒服了可是后面也想要舒服一下，林彦俊有点赖皮的说着难受，斜眼去看陈立农的表情，很明显那人也有点苦恼，无非就是因为自己有身孕不能太激烈。

 

躺在沙发上伸出手，陈立农很自觉地就握住了，十指相扣。

 

 

“农农…用手帮我…”

 

 

陈立农有些迟疑的看着他，还是妥协了。

 

 

取了点刚刚的白浊在指尖上，慢慢的把一下子把两根手指送了进去，没想到里面还是这么湿润，手指被紧致温热的内壁包裹着，可能是秘密花园太久没被开发过，身上的人开始胡言乱语，呻吟也比刚刚更加大声，尾音还颤抖着。

 

 

“还可以吗？”

 

“嗯啊农…舒..你快嗯啊…”

 

 

两根手指在密道里勾起，食指触碰到了凸起的一个地带，沙发上的人尖叫出声。

 

 

“是不是弄疼你了？”

 

“好爽…”

 

 

陈立农想了想，嘴角勾起。

 

又继续手上的动作，反复在那颗凸起上来回碾压着，林彦俊的呻吟声越发浪荡起来，双腿加紧，两腿之间的陈立农闻到了比刚刚更浓烈的信息素味道。

 

“啊…要坏掉了啊…”

 

陈立农手上的抽插越来越快，每一次都对准那颗敏感点进攻，沙发上的人一次比一次大声淫荡，信息素的味道围绕在客厅里。

 

火炉旁边立着的小鹿玩偶脸上的红晕好像在表示看到不该看的偷情画面。

 

“啊呜…….呜呜…..”

 

林彦俊弓起背，与陈立农相扣的手死死的握着，关节泛白，咬着下嘴唇发出呜咽，眼角留下了生理泪水，夹着陈立农的两腿因为高潮而在微微颤抖。

 

 

牛奶瓶被打破了，里面的牛奶流到满地都是。

 

 

 

“阿俊还难受吗？”

 

“呜…不了…..”

 

“那就好”

 

 

陈立农从沙发上拿起被推到一边的大衣围着林彦俊湿透了的下半身把他扶起来坐着。

 

没预料到自己发情期提早了的小猫咪有些愧疚的看着沙发和地上的罪证，抱歉的看向站在自己面前的陈立农。

 

“对不起…”

 

陈立农弯下腰捧着他的脸颊，看着他。

 

“对不起什么”

 

“我不知道自己发情期会提早…”

 

那人内疚的眼神惹得自己心疼，但这件事实在不能怪他。

 

“小傻瓜，没有什么对不起的”

 

摸着那人略大的肚子，感受着里面孩子的存在，陈立农半跪在林彦俊面前，在他肚子上轻轻地，很温柔的落下一吻，诚恳的对着肚子里的孩子讲话

 

 

“你和妈妈都是爸爸最爱的人哦，所以你要快点到这个世界来，不然妈妈会很辛苦的，爸爸可不想每天看到妈妈难受的样子，会心疼”

 

 

“你蠢啊，他又听不见”

 

 

“你听见了不就好了吗。”

 

 

想到什么东西，陈立农从那件大衣的口袋里面掏出一个小天鹅绒盒子，递给了林彦俊。

 

“这是什么？”

 

“打开看看”

 

里面放着的是一条施华洛世奇水晶手链，链子的中间吊着一个小天使的吊坠。

 

 

“送给阿俊的，宝贝圣诞快乐”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
